Kid War
The Kid War, presumably known as The K-Civil War, began In December 4th, after a squadron of 4 KTD G.l.i.d.e.r class bicycle planes attacked a M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H over New York City, It declared a war between the Young Organization of Kids Known as the Kids Next Door and the Aging Organization Kid Titans of Demoral. From there on the war was taking place world wide between the Kids Next Door and the Kid Titans of Demoral. The Kid Titans of Demoral appeared to have the upper hand in the war of confusion, but after the events of Los Angels California they were weakened. The war came to a turn when Kids Next Door Scientist including the capturing of KTD Designer Numbuh 41, began to develop weapons and vehicles as advanced as the Kid Titans of Demoral's. Than the war dragged into a problem for both sides. During the new Century Battles began to take place in space during the Battle of Jupiter The Kids Next Door have weakened their forces after a failed Invasion to destroy the KTD Jupiter Bases, and The Invasion of Saturn. Afterwords the War Came to the Kids Next Door Moon Base 1 right on their own door step. On December 21st 2000, The Kids Next Door lost their Moon Base To Operation G.R.O.U.N.D bringing about a decisive blow, but recovered after 2 Years and launched an Operation of their own back at the Kid Titans of Demoral, forcing the Old Organization to Crumble on December 06, 2002 bringing about the End of the K-Civil War. Prelude To War 'Incident of 1991' On Course to Intercept the Unknown Vehicle in the Sky Outside the Sea Wall In the fall of 91....]] The Incident of 1991 was a major event in the fall of 1991, where an organized Group of Teenagers infiltrated Kid Titans of Demoral's Central Park Sector Tree House Branch, by cutting off the power and sabotaging the the D.E.C.K Platform in a bold attempt to prevent the Central Park Residents of Numbuh's 11, 41, 27, and 15 from gaining any communications within the rest of New York Cities Tree House HQ's whom at the time were ordered by Numbuh 45, to vacate the Tree Houses on the High Sky Scrapers, and return home to their parents so they could torture them for the rest of Winter by stunning them. At this time of event only Central Park Sector was active leaving the teens an Opportunity to stage an attack on the Tree House and draw the Kid Titans of Demoral into attacking the Unknown Aircraft that was hovering above New York City at the time. Though the 4 operatives of Central Park Sector managed to repel the Teen attack on they're Tree House, the Teens plan worked when Central Park Scrambled in G.l.i.d.e.rs and shot down the unknown Vehicle as it moved into New Jersey. As a result, the massive Incident began a Civil War between the Kid Titans of Demoral and Kids Next Door. That would last for 11 years throughout the rest of the 20th Century up to the early 21st Century. Opening Stages 1991-1993 'Skirmishes in Neutral Territory 1991-1992' Operation H.A.I.L KND Attempts In South Carolina 'Capital Hunt' 'Siege of Melor Park' 'Titan Invasion Attempts against Iceland' 'Ramonush Campaign' Titan Attack In Virginia 1994-1995 Operatives Defending MarPool from a Titan Invasion on August 22nd 1995, during the Second Virginia Theater...]] 'Drive against Sector Virginia' 'Fall of Micirus' 'Stalemate' 'Battle of Sector X' 'KND Counterattack' 'New Fronts 1996-1998' 'Skirmish on White Sweetville' 'Clash in the rainbow Monkey Festival' 'Assault on Neutral Territory' 'Battle of Aagran' 'Kids Next Door Hybrid Campaign' 'Titan Invasion of Pennsylvania' 'Second Stalemate' War Expands 1996-1997 Operation S.t.a.r. O.n.e 'Destruction of Sector F' Operation T.y.p.h.o.o.n Battle of Los Angels Surprise Invasion of Kids Next Door 'Battle of The Pool' ''Indoor Warfare 'Battle of Mir Mall' 'Fall of Carterson Elementary' 'Attack on Dean Mall' 'Invasion of Regions Theater' 'Final Years' '''Battle of Jupiter' Invasion of Saturn 'Operation S.O.D.A' Operation G.R.O.U.N.D 'New Fronts' 'Destroying Vital Titan Bridge' 'Attack on Maison Mall' 'Assault on CASTLE Sector' 'Battle of Staten Rock' 'European Campaign' Operation E.N.D. W.A.R Aftermath 'Collapse of the Titans' Trivia *''The K-Civil War shared close resemblance to both World War's One, and II, due events and outtakes of the engagments, it is also evidenced by fans of the wikia suggesting that the Titans bare a strong resemblance to Nazi Germany while the Kids Next Door bared a strong resembalance to the allies...'' *''The K-Civil War was known to be the final War in the Kid Titans of Demoral's Existence...'' *''All Adults despite being freed by the Kids Next Door during the War would still take up arms against they're Liberators mostly due to 49 years of torture by the Kid Titans of Demoral...'' *''The Start of the K-Civil War Bared a Strong resemblance towards Kids Next Door Operation M.O.S.Q.U.H.I.T.T.O.H, A Game that 2091riveraisrael played at a very young age which first sparked his interest in the Kids Next Door...'' *''The Kids Next Door at the time of This war was known to be age 33 at the very start of the war in 1991, The Titans were 51...'' *''This was the first and only known major Modern Kids War in the History of Child Warfare, mostly due to the fact of 2 Kid Organizations fighting amongst one another, while also coming up with Detail outcomes including Amphibious Invasions, Air Borne Invasions and also Space Warfare...'' *''The Kids Next Door Organization at the end of the War had reached 44 years of age by 2002...'' *''After the War, the Kid Titans of Demoral Organization were age 62, when the Organization crumbled in December of 2002...'' *''The War was known to be the first World Wide Conflict to ever occur in the Kid Titans of Demoral's History, while also evolving in Space...'' *''The K-Civil War was known to have introduced Space Warfare in the Kids Next Door's History of Existence, Following Jupiter, Saturn, Mars, and Destruction of Moon Base 1...'' *''The K-Civil War was the first and only known War to take place in 2 Generations of the Kid Titans of Demoral, the first being the Sixth, the Second being the Seventh...'' Category:Wars Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Events Category:Canon Category:Canon Events Category:The K-Civil War